


Coming back to you

by poetryofstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryofstars/pseuds/poetryofstars
Summary: Lance thinks he’s going to have a lot of time to figure out whatever is going on with him while going back to earth. But he’s very, very wrong.Or Lance wants to be alone for once but Keith is there anyway.





	Coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so! This is my first time posting a fic here and I’m really nervous. Sorry if there are mistakes, English is not my first language. Please tell me if there’s something wrong so I can correct it. Hope you enjoy it!

So that’s it, they’re finally coming back to earth. Lance can’t believe it. He can’t remember how many times he has dreamed about seeing his family again. He misses all of them so much it hurts. He tried to get used to the pain, but it was pointless. He learned to ignore it, but sometimes it wasn’t enough. Not when he was feeling lonely and like a seventh wheel. Especially after what happened with Allura. He thinks he’s getting over his crush on her, but it’s hard. It’s really fucking hard. And now that Keith is back... everything is even more confusing. He hopes that he can sort things out during the trip. He’s going to have a lot of time for himself, after all. And now is something that he’s grateful for. 

“Can I talk with you for a second?” Keith’s low voice surprises him. Lance has been so absent minded that he didn’t notice his partner’s arrival. 

Lance curses internally. For once in his life he wants to be alone, but of course that couldn’t be. And it has to be Keith the one who finds him, because the world loves to mock him, apparently.

“Sure” he answers trying to sound casual. “What’s up, buddy?” 

“Uhm” Keith seems a little bit nervous when he sits next to him and that alerts Lance. “So I’ve been thinking a lot about when I came back. You know, with Romelle and my mom and I told you all about Lotor’s lies.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I think you tried to welcome me...”

Lance pales. He thought Keith didn’t notice. He’s been wishing Keith didn’t notice. He was excited to see him again and glad that he was safe. Lance is a naturally caring person and he just. He just wanted to gave Keith a hug because it had been so long since he saw him. But the red paladin was too focused on the task at hand and ignored him completely. He felt incredibly disappointed but tried to act like it didn’t matter. 

And now he’s praying to every deity he knows to kill him before he embarrasses himself to death. 

“Kind of” he replies. “What about it?”

“I just wanted to say sorry because I brushed you off and that wasn’t okay and... Fuck, this is so embarrassing” Lance doesn’t need to look at Keith’s face to know that he’s getting flustered, and the blue paladin is glad that he’s not the only one. “Sorry. I should have returned the hug. I acted like a total asshole. You deserve better.”

Lance feels about to cry because Keith is just so fucking cute and he makes him feel validated and his heart is beating so fast and holy shit maybe the crush didn’t go away when Keith did and he tried to center on Allura. 

His life is a joke. 

“Don’t worry, man. It happened a long time ago. Everything was falling apart and we needed to protect the galaxy and all that defender stuff. Also, I know you’re not into touching people. Especially if that people is me” Lance can’t believe he’s speaking without stuttering and sounding so calm. He’s actually very proud of himself. “You don’t need to apologize.”

He laughs when he finishes, in an attempt to cool down the atmosphere, but Keith doesn’t laugh with him. He looks at him and he’s not even rolling his eyes. The red paladin seems deadly serious, angry even, and Lance is starting to be afraid. Maybe he said something wrong. Maybe Keith is going to hate him again, and he’s not sure that he can stand it once more.

“Lance, listen. Don’t do that, okay? I’m the one who fucked up. It’s not your fault. This is not about me or about my issues with people, that don’t apply to you or the rest of the team by the way. This is about you trying to be nice and me doing something inappropriate.” 

Lance thinks his heart is going to explode and suddenly he can’t look at Keith in the eye.

“Okay, fine. Whatever you say. But it’s silly. Why are you apologizing? I mean, we used to say and do more terrible things to each other, so this isn’t necessary, really. It’s not like I’ve been awake every night thinking about that.”

Well, not every night. Just some of them, but that was probably because of his homesickness and Allura too, right? 

“That’s true. I also apologize for that” The blue paladin starts to think he’s dreaming. The Keith he knows would never apologize, especially not to him.

“Okay, I guess I forgive you. Is that all?” 

“Not really...” Keith blushes and Lance looks at him with curiosity, forgetting his own embarrassment. “I came to ask if I could get that hug now.”

He must have heard wrong because Keith can’t be really saying what he’s saying. Lance feels his face getting hotter and he doesn’t know what to do. What the hell is happening and why now? He’s so confused and lost and fuck, Allura just dumped him. He can’t think straight. And yes, Lance means that in every possible way. 

“The hug? Now? Like right now? At this moment? A real hug? You know, with the arms and the body and the skin touching?” Lance wants to kick himself for not being able of controlling what he’s saying but he can’t help it. Once an idiot always an idiot. 

“Yeah, this was clearly a bad idea. I’m leaving.”

“No, Keith, wait! I’m sorry. Just me and my stupid mouth which acts on its own. Of course I’ll give you that hug. Come here, buddy.”

Keith looks unsure and still a little bit red, but he complaints and hugs Lance. At first, awkwardly, like he hadn’t hugged anyone for a really long time. Also, he’s kind of tense. But then Lance presses even closer, and Keith seems to relax and to actually enjoy the hug. The blue paladin believes it’s one of the best hugs in his whole life. He thinks he could live in it forever. It’s so nice that when they break apart, it hurts a little, and Lance has to suppress a moan of disappointment. But after that first moment of discontent, he sees Keith’s face. He sees Keith’s face and his mind goes blank. 

The red paladin is flushed and his eyes are shining, just like a kid’s when you give them something they like. He’s smiling in a soft way, one that Lance has only seen a few times. His attitude is open and welcoming, and he looks so beautiful that Lance is speaking before he can think about what he’s saying. 

“I think I have a crush on you”, he blurts. Just after it, he blushes badly and closes his eyes, craving death desperately. “Fuck. Uhm. I didn’t... I don’t... You wasn’t supposed to discover it this way. Sorry. I don’t want to make things weird. Also, I don’t know if I’m over Allura... but well after this I think I actually am...”

“Lance, I...”

“You don’t have to say anything, I know I fucked up. I need to learn to stay quiet and just keep these things to myself. I ruined everything, oh my god. I’m a disaster. A bisaster. Okay, sorry, that wasn’t funny and this is not the moment. Oh my fucking god.”

“Lance...”

“No, no, I know that you must be disgusted or at least uncomfortable and fuck, it’s my fault. It doesn’t have to change anything. We’ll pretend this didn’t happen and we’ll be buddies again. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck. Or maybe I can give you some space. That’s fine, that’s totally fine. I can do that, too.”

“Lance holy shit just shut the fuck up.”

And suddenly, lips are over his. Because Keith is kissing him. Keith is kissing him and he must be really dreaming because this can’t be true. He might be even dead, because the kiss feels like heaven. He starts kissing back with enthusiasm, just like he does everything else. And when he hears Keith humming satisfied, his body trembles with pleasure. 

Keith breaks apart, just some centimeters. The red paladin looks at him like Lance is a fucking star, and he’s so happy he could explode. 

“I like you too, idiot” Keith says, with a smirk. And before he can answer him, he’s kissing him again. And Lance is not going to complain. 

When Keith opens his mouth and his tongue touches his, he’s the one seeing stars. 

He changes his mind, he doesn’t want to live in the hug forever. He wants to live in the kiss. 

Actually, he thinks he just wants to live with Keith. For fucking ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I needed to write about this because we were robbed and we deserved a klance hug and a proper reunion. And since we didn’t got it, I’m here to deliver. I’m still hopeful about klance and really happy about Adam and Shiro. Season 7 seems like a good one so I’m crossing my fingers because I don’t want to be disappointed again. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! You can come talk to me in tumblr (my user is the same one as here) or leave a comment, I’d love to know what y’all think. Hasta la later!!! <3


End file.
